The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola plant, botanically known as Viola cornuta, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunviolaho.
The new Viola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Violas with numerous flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Viola originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2001, of a proprietary selection of Viola cornuta identified as code number 9V-29a, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Viola cornuta identified as code number 01V-77, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viola was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Viola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.